


My captain, my king - part III

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader and Aragorn marry, yet the arrangement between the trio stands, much to reader’s happiness.





	My captain, my king - part III

“Is it truly over?” you mumbled, with an exhausted, resigned gaze looking at equally tired Boromir. He put his sword down, leaning on it as if on a cane.

“I do believe so. Our little hobbit destroyed the Ring.”

“He did, aye,” you panted, collapsing not-lady-like on your bum and letting out a long half-growl, half-whine.

“Are you wounded?” Boromir rushed to you and in far distance, over his shoulder you spotted Aragorn running to the two of you. You smiled weakly, closing your eyes.

“No, I just need to rest. I cannot feel my arms.”

“You fought so fiercely, I’d be surprised if you did,” he jested and you managed to cackle shortly. Aragorn reached you just now, and he crouched beside you, cradling your face. His face was stained with blood, although you had not seen an injury on him.

“Are you well?” you asked and he nodded, his eyes sliding over you quickly.

“I’ll carry you to the infirmary, Y/N.”

“I’m not hurt,” you protested meekly but Aragorn heard none of it. As if he hadn’t just participated in a vicious battle, he lifted you and began walking slowly.

“You deserve a rest.”

“Then take me to my bed. I don’t believe I’ll rest in a place full of wounded ones.”

“Y/N is right, Aragorn,” Boromir chimed in, following Aragorn. The latter sighed yet changed a course of his steps.

“My lady, there’s one thing I must ask of you,” after a long while of silence, filled mostly with screams from the field and cheerful calls of those who survived, Aragorn shifted his gaze at you and in his eyes you saw hope and fondness.

“Yes?” you ushered quietly, feeling a bit dazed as weariness hit you in its fullness, making it very hard to remain aware and not drift into slumber.

“Will you do me an honor of becoming your husband?”

You gasped, suddenly very much aware of everything. With wide opened eyes you were staring at Aragorn, your mouth were opening and closing, opening and closing, yet no word came out. You were utterly shocked – despite the nature of your relationship with both men, you had never even expected either of them to propose.

However, how could you not feel happy when a man you loved asked you to become his wife?

Your eyes stung with tears and you nodded your head, whispering a silent “yes!”.

Aragorn’s lips spread into a joyous grin and Boromir patted his back, congratulating both of you. Even if you wanted to celebrate the moment, to at least voice your happiness, you could not – your body protested and you doze off, surrounded by Aragorn’s arms and gifted with Boromir’s gleeful smile.

_____

Your wedding took place right after Aragorn’s coronation. Gandalf was happy and grateful to marry you and newly-crowned King of Gondor. You asked Eowyn to be your bridesmaid and Boromir was Aragorn’s best man.

As you looked at Gondor’s Steward, a memory appeared in your mind, from a night before the grand event.

Boromir and you were on a stroll, walking aimlessly through gardens until you reached a hidden alcove – a discovery for you yet not for Boromir. It seemed he had taken you there on purpose, in a need for privacy.

“You’ll make a stunning bride, Y/N,” he’d said, once the two of you were sat on a narrow bench and you’d felt your cheeks warming up. You were afraid Boromir would feel hurt and neglected but he was expressing only excitement and joy.

“You do not mind I’m marrying Aragorn?”

“Y/N, you deserve the best, you deserve a royal treating. I’m happy for you two. And I will understand if our arrangement ends after your wedding.”

“I do not want it to end, Boromir. I… I love both of you, and I could not possibly chose one.”

“Oh, my darling…” Boromir breathed out and leant in to plant a delicate kiss on your lips, which you soon turned into an intense one, letting the emotion and desire consume the pair of you. Unbothered by anyone, you’d chanted his name as he showed his adoration to you.

Now, a small smile appeared on Boromir’s lips as you shifted your eyes at the man who was about to become your husband. Aragorn flashed you a smile as his admiring gaze slid over you, clad in a beautiful white gown and your body instantly set ablaze, remembering the passion you shared the previous night.

You had came back from a meeting with Boromir, disrobing in your chamber as soon as you stepped into it. You were already tugged comfortably in your bed, when the door slowly opened and Aragorn peaked in.

“May I come in?”

“Have you not heard that it might cause a misfortune to see your bride before the wedding?” you taunted as he closed the door behind himself and approached you, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Speaking of the wedding,” he started, his voice heavy and your heart sunk in your chest. Did he change his mind?  Didn’t he want you anymore?

“Being a queen is a great responsibility, Y/N. If you wish to-“

“My wish is to marry you, Aragorn.”

“But if you want to stay with Boromir, Y/N, I won’t stand on your way.”

“Both of you are truly ridiculous,” you let out a small chuckle, rolling your eyes. You sat up, allowing the blankets to slide down and expose your bare chest. Aragorn gasped and licked his lips, turning his eyes at you, dilated pupils and pleading gaze.

“Yet, I have not changed my mind. I’ve chosen both of you, and I still want both of you. Now, come here.”

And so he did, showering you with affection and passion that you gladly returned.

Gandalf’s voice snapped you out of your reverie, and you focused your eyes at him, catching up with the ceremony. You spoke your vows, just after Aragorn said his and a wild cheer ran through the crowd when Gandalf pronounced the two of you a husband and a wife and Aragorn and you had your first kiss as a married couple.

You had never felt as much happiness as you did now.

______

The celebration went wonderfully. You had danced until your feet hurt, drunk until you felt dizzy and laughed until you couldn’t breathe. The whole Fellowship was there, cheering alongside you, clapping, singing and dancing.

It was surely the best way of your life.

Soon enough, however, you had to bid a goodnight and head to the chambers you would share with Aragorn from now on. Despite of how tired you felt, there was a tingle of excitement surging through you – after all, you were about to have your wedding night, a night of lovemaking with the man you’d spend your life with.

It was something to look forward to and as you took off your wedding gown and freshened yourself a little, you could not wait for it.

You put on a delicate nightgown, a gift from your bridesmaid, looking at yourself in a full-body mirror. You hoped Aragorn would appreciate it.

Carefully, you climbed the large bed, positioning yourself in a middle of it. Anticipation made you shiver and you silently begged Aragorn to arrive sooner.

As if on a cue, he opened the door and entered the room, a loving expression on his face.

“How fortunate I am to be welcomed by such a view,” he praised, unlacing his cape and dropping it onto the floor. Off went his jacket and shirt and you rubbed your thighs as he sat on the bed, his bare chest toned and breathtaking.

“My lovely wife, I have a gift for you.”

“Oh, do you?” you quirked up your eyebrow, raising to your knees and propping yourself on your palms, rested flat on the bed. With a lustful gaze you caught Aragorn’s eyes, as needful as yours.

“You mentioned you wish for our arrangement to stand, that Boromir and I will remain yours, together.”

You nodded, biting at your bottom lip as Aragorn stood up and went to a door, situated in the wall opposite you, almost in the corner. He opened it and let in no one other than Boromir.

“We had a talk,” Boromir began as he approached the bed and sat on the edge of it, glancing at Aragorn who took a seat across from him.

“Boromir will move in to the chambers adjusted to ours and visit us whenever you wish him to.”

A wide smile curled your lips as you squealed, throwing your arms around both men’ necks. They cackled, wrapping their arms around your midsection, happy to be receiving kisses from you.

Aragorn was the first who was silenced by your lips, pressed firmly against his. You moved your mouth passionately, letting him know how much you wanted him. Soon enough, you parted as your lungs ache for a breath and when you refilled them with air, you claimed Boromir’s lips, eliciting a low growl from the man.

Meanwhile, Aragorn moved behind you and his hands landed on your hips, rubbing the flesh before they travelled between your legs.

You moaned into Boromir’s lips, parting your legs slightly to grant him the access, which Aragorn gladly took advantage of and began circling your clit with his fingers.

Boromir broke the kiss and quickly got rid of your nightgown, exposing your body to both men. Simultaneously, they let out broken moans; Aragorn stopped his ministrations to eye your naked form as you turned around to face him.

You smiled softly as you reached down and unlaced his trousers, prompting him to discard them. Boromir followed suit, impatient to feel you as well.

“I’m yours,” you whispered to Aragorn as you straddled him and leaned in to kiss him deeply. As you parted, you turned around to Boromir, whispering the same promise and kissing him as intently as you did your husband.

Aragorn grounded his hips into yours, squeezing a moan from you and you lifted your hips enough for him to slide inside. You moaned at the sensation and Aragorn throbbed within you. You beckoned Boromir closer and when you voiced your desire, his mouth fell agape.

“Are you sure, my darling?”

“Yes, I want _both_ of you,” you stated and he nodded, jumping off the bed and fishing out a vial from a nightstand. He resumed his position behind you and you lowered your body towards Aragorn’s. Boromir smeared a bit of oil from the vial over his hard on, putting a generous amount at your second entrance.

Aragorn’s eyes widened as he realized what would happen in a moment and his hand wandered down your torso to knead your breast. You whimpered, kissing him and in next second, you felt Boromir easing in. A sting of pain made you hiss but when he finally sheathed fully, you were hit by how deliciously full you felt.

You bucked your hips towards both men’ and they shivered, seeing your eagerness.

Aragorn was first to start moving. His hand remained on your breasts, the other tangled in your hair as he kept pecking your lips every now and then. Boromir gave you a longer while to adjust and he rested his hands on your hips, opening you up a bit more for him and Aragorn. He began to move as soon as he made sure you were lost in the pleasure Aragorn was giving you.

When you felt Boromir’s movements, you cried out, a whole new sensations filling you. Your body felt overwhelmed with new kind of pleasure, and even if it hurt, it was long forgotten as both men worked in sync to bring you to your bliss.

It came sooner than you expected and you announced it with a loud moan, breathlessly calling their names. With guttural growls, they joined you, spending themselves deep within you, prolonging your climax.

You collapsed on Aragorn, whining when they carefully pulled out of you. Boromir rushed to bring a washcloth and gently cleaned you, whispering words of praise and appreciation.

Aragorn carded his fingers through your hair and you smiled, feeling that Boromir laid in bed right next to your husband. You changed your position so that you laid between them, happily welcoming two sets of hands soothing your skin.

And, just before you drifted into slumber, a thought crossed your mind.

 _What a great begging of a brand new age._     


End file.
